


Lezioni di sesso

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Io so perché tua moglie è sempre isterica, Kakarot!- sbottò Vegeta dopo l’ennesima lamentela di come Chichi vietasse al marito di allenarsi. -È perché non la soddisfi a letto!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni di sesso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Ho ricevuto come prompt di far felici i fan di anime e manga (numero 37 se non ho segnato male) e visto che sono (di nuovo) in fissa con Dragon Ball perchè sta uscendo Dragon Ball Super ecco qui una cazzatina dedicata alla mia amata kohai <3

-Io so perché tua moglie è sempre isterica, Kakarot!- sbottò Vegeta dopo l’ennesima lamentela di come Chichi vietasse al marito di allenarsi. -È perché non la soddisfi a letto!-

-In che senso, Vegeta? Ogni tanto mentre dormo scalcio via la coperta, ma…- Goku cercò di giustificarsi, ma venne interrotto dal principe.

-Appunto. Hai mai fatto sesso con lei oltre alle due volte da cui sono derivati i tuoi figli?-

Il più alto sembrò confuso per alcuni secondi, prima di capire e rispondere.

-Certo! Ogni tanto Chichi me lo chiede, ma non capisco cosa c’entri col fatto che non vuole che mi alleni.-

A quella risposta idiota, Vegeta si tirò una manata in faccia. Non era possibile che fosse _così_ stupido!

-Non vuole che ti alleni perché pensa che per te quello sia più importante di lei e della tua famiglia!-

-…- Goku si grattò la testa, sorridendo con aria colpevole.

Il principe alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

-Non devi farglielo capire, idiota! È per questo che ti vieta di allenarti!-

-E cosa dovrei fare per convincerla a lasciarmi allenare?-

-Te l’ho appena detto, razza di deficiente! Devi soddisfarla a letto!- una vena cominciò a pulsare sulla tempia del principe.

-E come faccio?- chiese Goku in tono disperato. Poi gli si illuminò il viso quando un’idea gli balenò in testa. –Vegeta, insegnami!-

-EEEH? TU SEI COMPLETAMENTE SCEMO!- rispose il più basso, arrossendo. Come diavolo si poteva insegnare una cosa del genere?!

-Ti prego, Vegeta! Tu sei sicuramente più bravo di me in questo!- lo supplicò l’altro, stuzzicando l’ego dell’amico. Sapeva che era un colpo basso, ma lui era disperato!

Il principe incrociò le braccia sul petto e gli diede le spalle, ma ghignò compiaciuto. Finalmente quell’idiota riconosceva la sua superiorità! Ma non poteva dargliela vinta così in fretta.

-Ti preeego!- Goku insistette, inchinandosi tanto da dover portare le mani giunte in preghiera sopra la testa affinché l’altro le vedesse.

Quest’ultimo girò appena il capo e a quella vista gli si ampliò il ghigno. Kakarot era decisamente disperato.

Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, il minore alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del principe. Non sapeva come interpretare la sua espressione, ma sperò di sembrare abbastanza tormentato da fargli accettare la proposta.

-Ok, Kakarot.- acconsentì alla fine Vegeta. Quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitato di poter insegnare qualcosa a quella testa dura?

-Grazie mille, Vegeta!- Goku sorrise radioso a quella notizia, rimettendosi dritto. –Cominciamo subito!- suggerì.

Il principe lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

-Cominceremo quando lo dirò io. Sono il tuo insegnante ora, devi eseguire i miei ordini.-

-S-sì!- il minore si mise sull’attenti con espressione seria.

Il più basso lo squadrò dall’alto in basso, sentendo il potere che aveva momentaneamente sull’altro gonfiargli l’ego e l’orgoglio.

-Prima di tutto dobbiamo spostarci. Seguimi.- gli ordinò, prima di alzarsi in volo per raggiungere il deserto.

Quando atterrarono pochi minuti dopo, Vegeta fissò il rivale negli occhi.

-Adesso devi dirmi esattamente cosa fai quando fai sesso con tua moglie.-

-Beh… non molto, fa tutto Chichi in realtà…- lo sguardo di completa disapprovazione dell’altro lo fece imbarazzare abbastanza da fargli arrossare le guance.

-Sei messo peggio di quanto potessi immaginare. Almeno ogni tanto la baci?-

-Sì! Sulla guancia, quando…- Goku finì la frase con un borbottio incomprensibile, abbassando lo sguardo sui propri piedi.

-Davvero, Kakarot? Nemmeno sai baciarla? Sei un caso perso, insegnarti qualcosa sarebbe utile quanto insegnare ad un muro a camminare!-

Vegeta si voltò per andarsene, ma l’altro lo afferrò per un polso.

-Aspetta! Farò qualsiasi cosa se mi aiuterai!-

Il principe girò lentamente la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

-“Qualsiasi cosa”?- chiese in tono serio. Sarebbe stato divertente avere quell’idiota come schiavetto…

Goku annuì prontamente. Voleva allenarsi e avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincere Chichi a lasciarglielo fare!

Il più basso si girò per fronteggiarlo, ritraendo la mano per incrociare le braccia al petto.

-Allora baciami.-

-EEEH?!- il minore arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.

-Devo sapere da che livello parti, idiota! Non credere che ci siano altri motivi!- gli spiegò Vegeta, arrossendo a sua volta.

-M-ma…-

-Vuoi che ti insegni o no?!-

-Sì!-

-Allora obbedisci!-

Goku deglutì a vuoto prima di sporgersi per dare un castissimo bacio a stampo sulle labbra contratte del principe.

-E tu questo lo chiami bacio?!- Vegeta gli sbottò contro. –Sei proprio un caso perso, non sai nemmeno le basi!- lo afferrò per la collottola e lo tirò verso di sé per baciarlo passionalmente.

Il più alto, colto alla sprovvista, restò come paralizzato. Quel bacio era completamente diverso da quelli che riceveva da Chichi. Era molto più aggressivo e… intimo.

Quando il principe lo lasciò andare rimase ancora immobile, piegato in avanti e con la bocca semiaperta.

-È così che devi baciarla.- gli spiegò Vegeta. –E togliti quell’espressione idiota dalla faccia!-

Goku sbatté gli occhi alcune volte, sempre rosso come un pomodoro, ma almeno sembrò tornare serio.

-Ora riprova.- gli ordinò nuovamente il più basso.

 

Ci vollero diversi tentativi prima che l’insegnante decidesse che il minore aveva raggiunto un livello accettabile.

Goku sospirò, convinto che avessero finito. Ovviamente si sbagliava.

-Adesso possiamo andare avanti.- sentenziò Vegeta. –Non avrai creduto che sarebbe bastato così poco! Questo era solo la base!- rimproverò l’allievo quando vide la sua espressione delusa.

Il minore abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

-Dopo che l’avrai baciata per un po’ e l’avrai portata a letto dovrai spogliarla. E devi guardarla come se fosse il cosciotto d'agnello più appetitoso della galassia, devi farle credere che per te esista solo lei in quel momento.-

Goku annuì. Almeno questo non sembrava troppo difficile…

-Ovviamente dovrai continuare a baciarla, non solo sulla bocca. Devi baciarla dove più le piace, tipo il collo o le spalle.-

…come non detto. Come faceva a sapere dove a Chichi piacesse essere baciata? Lui non l’aveva mai fatto e Chichi non gliel’aveva mai chiesto…

-Quando avrai finito di spogliarla, se lei non ti avrà ancora tolto i vestiti, togliteli da solo.- continuò il principe. –Poi assicurati che sia eccitata.-

-E come faccio a capirlo?- chiese innocentemente il più alto.

Vegeta si tirò una manata in faccia.

-La cosa più incredibile di tutta questa situazione non è la tua stupidità, ma come tu abbia fatto ad avere figli senza sapere nulla sul sesso!- commentò irritato, fulminando l’altro con lo sguardo. –Lo sai almeno che le donne non hanno il cazzo?-

-Certo che lo so!- rispose offeso Goku. Sapeva benissimo che le donne là sotto hanno un buco!

-Per fortuna! Quando una donna è eccitata là si bagna.- l’insegnante spiegò, facendo una pausa prima di continuare. –Se non è bagnata continua a baciarla e accarezzarla. Anche fra le gambe. Non metterglielo dentro finché non è bagnata, chiaro?-

Il minore annuì.

-E poi quando sarai dentro non cominciare subito a spingere, aspetta che si sia abituata. Lo capirai perché sarà rilassata. A quel punto cominci piano e vai sempre più forte. E assicurati di non finire prima di lei! Devi farla gridare di piacere, chiaro?- concluse Vegeta, guardando il rivale dritto negli occhi per essere certo che avesse capito.

-Ah, e non dimenticarti di baciarla e toccarla per tutto il tempo.- aggiunse alla fine.

Goku sembrava quasi più disperato di prima.

-Ma sono tantissime cose, non le ricorderò mai tutte!- si lamentò.

Il principe sospirò rassegnato.

-È per questo che adesso faremo pratica. Io ti farò vedere come si fa una volta, poi proverai tu finché non riuscirai a farlo decentemente.-

Il minore arrossi nuovamente.

-C-cioè?-

-Cioè prima io scoperò te e poi tu scoperai me.- rispose il più basso, rosso in viso quanto l’altro.

 

***

 

-Vegetaaa!- Goku chiamò il principe mentre volava a tutta velocità verso di lui.

L’interpellato si girò appena in tempo per evitare che il rivale lo travolgesse.

Il minore si schiantò contro un albero, lamentandosi di aver pestato il naso contro il suo tronco.

-Cosa vuoi, Kakarot?- chiese irritato Vegeta. Stava andando ad allenarsi, non aveva tempo da sprecare con altre lamentele!

-Ha funzionato! Chichi ha deciso di lasciarmi allenare!- esclamò felice il più basso, abbracciando l’amico. –Grazie!-

Il principe cercò subito di respingerlo, senza troppo successo. Era rosso come un pomodoro.

-Non credere che l’abbia fatto per aiutarti! L’ho fatto solo perché così avrei smesso di sentire le tue lagne!- ribatté prontamente, ricevendo in risposta un sorriso a trentadue denti.


End file.
